


Driving around Voeld

by Dreamers_den



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: NaNoWriMo, Nomad, Party Banter, voeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Short collection of ideas what else could have been said in Nomad. Mostly about Ryder´s driving skills and Voeld´s weather.





	Driving around Voeld

Liam: Uh, Pathfinder? You sure you should be driving this close to edge of the cliff?

Drack: Don´t listen to him, kid. You´re driving is just fine.

Ryder: It´s okay, I´ve got this.

Liam: I don´t want to die here. They wouldn´t even find the bodies in this snow.

Ryder: Seriously, man! I´m careful.

SAM: Pathfinder, there is rich mineral deposit under the cliff. I detect the sources of platina and uranium which could be mined.

Ryder: On second thought…

Liam: No. Just no.

Drack: Oh, stop whining. When I was young…

Ryder: Brace yourself, we´ll use a shortcut.

Liam: What shortcut?!

Ryder: Just here, over the edge of the cliff…

Liam: You want to jump?! With Nomad?

Ryder: Gil said he installed new shock absorbers. Falls under hundred feet should be all right. But we should rather use seatbelts, just in case.

Liam: You want to- wait, Ryder, no! Don´t! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Drack: Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is fuuuuuuun!

**Author's Note:**

> When playing Mass Effect, I always take those "shortcuts" - free falls off things.:) It´s kind of adrenaline to watch Nomad fall, but so far, it survived all of my driving skills.


End file.
